


The Resistance: Olympus

by gooberAscendant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Card Games, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 22:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1664816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gooberAscendant/pseuds/gooberAscendant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fill for the prompt: Remember when it turned out that Rose was Hades and Kanaya was Persephone and it all worked out in the end?</p><p>(HSWC Bonus Round 1)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Resistance: Olympus

**Author's Note:**

> This one turned out kind of boring, but I think it's still at least interesting, if you know the game. If not, here's a link to the rules, sans special characters which are explained in the fic: http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/The_Resistance_(game)

Rose checked her card again. Hades. Wins when Persephone wins. Interesting. One of two copies of Persephone were shuffled, along with two counterparts on the opposite team, into the set of characters. If she was a Follower of the Titans, two Devoted of the Gods would be shuffled in with her, and Hades would play the part of her sole ally, and if the opposite were true, two Followers of the Titans would be shuffled in instead.

Karkat paused a second while everyone looked at their cards. “Okay, this time remember who your fucking character is so we don’t have to reshuffle them again. We all good?”

“Yes.” Dave rolled his eyes, exaggerating the motion since his eyes were still hidden behind his shades. “Just go.”

“If you insist, my liege.” Karkat returned the eye roll. “Anyways, everyone put your hand on the table and close your goddamn eyes. Terezi, cover your nose.”

Terezi grinned. “Can’t blame me for trying.”

“Yes I very fucking well can, so shut up.”

Rose closer her eyes. “I am ready.”

“Me too.” She heard Kanaya’s voice beside her.

“Yep.” Terezi’s voice was nasally.

“Been ready, dude.” The eye roll was almost audible this time.

The Mayor squeaked in affirmation.

“Good. Okay. So with this character set, first thing is, Persephone open your eyes, and take a look at your weird human god husband. Speaking of whom, put your thumb up so she can see who you are.” Rose raised her thumb. Karkat paused for a few seconds. “Okay, now Hades put your thumb down, and Persephone put your’s up, but close your eyes, then Demeter open your eyes. You get to know who your human god daughter is, but not her team.” He paused again. “Okay, now everyone thumbs down, eyes closed. And now open your eyes.”

Everyone opened their eyes. Terezi stopped holding her nose.

“Did we do that right this time? Anyone want to report that they didn’t see the thumb they should have? No? Fucking finally.” Karkat took a deep breath. “Alright, Dave was High Priest at the end of last game. Terezi, you’re next clockwise, so you get it to start this time. Choose two people to go on the first trial.”

“As the master of justice, I will of course choose myself. And Karkat, you can come too, so I can prove your guilt.”

No one voted against the team, and the trial was a success. One point to our heroes. Proving nothing, as anyone could be bluffing at this point.

The High Priest token passed to the Mayor, and he select himself, Rose, and Kanaya, the next two in the line. Dave voted it down. “I think the Mayor’s up to something. His poker face is too strong.” Mission was a go anyways, with only one vote against it.

Rose, not knowing what team she was on, played it safe and played a success into the trial, but one of the cards came up fail. The Mayor and/or Kanaya must be a villain.

Next was Rose’s turn to be High Priest. Time to narrow it down a little. She proposed Kanaya and Karkat, citing that if the mission passed, the Mayor would be implicated. Terezi suggested that Rose would also be suspect in that case. That was fine.

Dave and Karkat voted down, but the rest were positive. The mission turned up another failure.

“Well obviously Kanaya is the Titan worshipper here,” Karkat accused. Likely, but it was still possible that both Karkat and the Mayor were the guilty parties.

Kanaya’s time to pick the team. Her choice of herself, Rose, and Dave was voted down immediately.

Karkat’s turn. He chose himself, Rose, and Dave. The vote passed, though Dave voted no.

“I believe it is now appropriate to say that I am Persephone,” Kanaya spoke up, “and that I am a villain. So if Hades is on the trial, he should play a failure.”

Rose considered her options.If Kanaya were a normal villain, and not Persephone, she could employ such a ruse to get the non-villainous Hades to cause the mission to fail. But she had only just learned this game.

Rose played a failure. Even if she lost, it would be hilarious to watch Karkat react.

The cards were revealed. Follower of the Titans were declared the winners.

Karkat flipped his shit at Dave as Kanaya revealed that she was indeed evil Persephone, and Dave was Demeter. “Why didn’t you do something?!” Dave remain stoic.

Rose had made the right choice, and gave her fellow victor a kiss.


End file.
